


Tie Me Up

by Nathalaia



Category: VIXX
Genre: Contracts, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathalaia/pseuds/Nathalaia
Summary: Orders were orders, and Wonshik was nothing if not good at obeying them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Pft.
> 
> This is another mindless smut fic of mine, because these are fun in-between shitty plotty fics that refuse to cooperate.
> 
> This is a PWP, porn without plot, because I have no shame, and I'm going to Hell anyways, so might as well go down with flair and ties.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, my lovelies!

They were going to be late.

Wonshik cursed under his breath when his arms got stuck briefly in the blazer, and then he was turning to the floor-length mirror in front of the bed from where it hadn’t been moved since last week – he didn’t easily flush, but the memory almost made heat rise to his cheeks – to stare disgruntledly at his reflection. His hair was sticking out at odd angles, and carding his fingers through the locks didn’t really do much to tame it. A second attempt hardly changed anything. It seemed he had to break out the wax.

When he returned from the bathroom, hair now looking less like just-got-out-of-bed messy and more like I-meant-to-style-it-this-way messy, Sanghyuk was there, waiting in an Italian tuxedo that was a shade of blue so dark and rich it might as well have been ink, tailored to his lean body, and lord, Wonshik wanted so badly to have him. Forget all about the evening’s party – why did they even have to attend?

Sanghyuk’s eyes roved over Wonshik’s form languidly, and Wonshik stayed pinned to his spot until Sanghyuk gave a little appraising nod and beckoned him closer with a curve of his lips.

“You look good,” he said, reaching out to slide a couple of fingers down the side of Wonshik’s face, all the way down to his neck, where they pressed against the colourful bruise dotting his skin. His breath hitched at the reminder of what they had been up to less than two hours earlier, a tangle of limbs and breathy whispers against heated skin. Sanghyuk always accused him of being a sap, but Wonshik really did believe he could see the remnants of the afterglow clinging to his lord.

He fought down a whine when Sanghyuk drew back, instead straightening his back to meet Sanghyuk’s narrowed gaze. “What is it?”

“There’s something missing…” It took a moment, and then Sanghyuk lit up and strode past Wonshik towards their wardrobe, exclaiming, “A tie! Why must you always forget a tie, Wonshik?”

Wonshik glanced down at himself, wrinkling his nose in distaste. “Frankly, it’s not so much _forget_ as it’s deliberately not wearing it. See, I look fine without it.”

“Hush,” Sanghyuk chided as he started rummaging through their assortment of clothes in the drawers whilst mumbling to himself under his breath, followed by a muffled _aha_ not much later. He held up a black tie in triumph. Closing the drawer, he wordlessly came to stand before Wonshik again and swung the tie around his neck, fiddling with the shirt’s collar for a second, but then managed to arrange the tie accordingly and tied it niftily. Wonshik stayed still during the entire process, and almost stumbled when Sanghyuk grasped the fabric tightly between his fingers and pulled him in, so close so that Wonshik could feel each breath tickling his lips; he caught a whiff of Sanghyuk’s expensive cologne.

“It is a nice tie,” Sanghyuk observed, his lips pulled up in a pretty smile – though the look in his eyes when they met Wonshik’s could only be described as predatory. He pulled at the tie again, as though to test the quality. Or to make a point. Wonshik was too taken with Sanghyuk’s smile to care much about the whys. “We should make good use of it, after the party, shouldn’t we, sweetheart?”

Wonshik shuddered at the thought and swiftly closed the distance between them to peck Sanghyuk’s lips, a soft kiss. He smiled, mind overtaken with the imageries Sanghyuk’s insinuation had brought up, and whispered, “We should, my lord.”

Sanghyuk hummed thoughtfully, stepping back to adjust Wonshik’s tie. “We shall see.” He always wanted Wonshik to look pristine, loudly proclaiming that anything he owned should never look anything short of perfect. Wonshik suspected Sanghyuk just had a thing for ripping apart Wonshik’s shirts and ruining his carefully arranged hair; turning Wonshik into a hot and bothered mess, really, seemed to be one of Sanghyuk’s favourite pastimes. Wonshik, truthfully, was all too happy indulging him.

“There’s a party waiting for us,” Sanghyuk stated, winking at Wonshik. “Let’s get a move on. Can’t leave them hanging for too long, now, can we?”

“I suppose not,” Wonshik huffed, amused. He took Sanghyuk’s offered hand and followed him to the sleek black car that would take them to the party. The car was parked outside, Sanghyuk’s chauffeur and one of the butlers waiting patiently for them to descend the stairs. It was anyone’s guess for how long they had stood there.

Sanghyuk exchanged quick words – the standard instructions when he left the estate; Wonshik stopped listening the moment _clean_ and _security_ reached him – with the butler before dismissing him; the chauffeur quickly, routinely, stepped forward and held the door open for them.

“Is there anything I should know before we arrive, anything to prepare for?” Wonshik asked once on the road. Sanghyuk squeezed his hand, following it up with a verbal reply.

“We are attending for the sole purpose of showing my handsome face to the new and inexperienced in this world,” said Sanghyuk, a smile brightening his expression. His hand squeezed Wonshik's, again, and held on tightly. “And to make certain they know you are off limits. You are mine.”

“As you are mine,” Wonshik mused. It never failed to send a spark of joy through him whenever Sanghyuk called him his. If Sanghyuk had a thing for messing him up, he had a thing for Sanghyuk displaying his possessive streak. It made him feel good, content, knowing Sanghyuk wanted him, and only him.

Wonshik might not be in possession of a contract stating Sanghyuk belonged to him, not like Sanghyuk had one stashed away in the drawer in the nightstand signed in red ink by Wonshik himself, but all the same. Wonshik owned Sanghyuk, just like how Sanghyuk owned him. There had never been any question when it came to those simple truths.

The party was held at a hotel owned by one of Sanghyuk’s business partners and located in the middle of the city, a huge building illuminated by big lights and surrounded by water on one side and greenery on the other; it made for a cosy place to go for a walk. It was Wonshik’s second time being there, and he was glad for the familiarity, even if he hadn’t gotten close to see more than ten percent of the building that first time. And what he had seen didn’t really stick around to become a memory; he recalled little more than Sanghyuk’s pale skin under the moonlight and his breathy moans beneath Wonshik’s hands.

Fit for a cosy walk, indeed, and a quick fuck in one of the more private sections of the garden. Wonshik looked back at that evening with fond memories.

At the doors, a bodyguard hardly glanced at Sanghyuk before allowing him and Wonshik inside without asking for their invitation.

Sanghyuk rarely needed to show anything to be allowed entrance anywhere.

The place was bustling with guests, but Sanghyuk strode right through the throngs of people, who parted like the red sea for the young lord and his companion. Wonshik obediently followed Sanghyuk as he took them to a hallway, past a few rooms, before coming to a halt in front of a door. He grasped the knob and pushed it down without preamble.

The room was spacious, the lighting warm and regulated, and the guests milling about weren’t many. Suffice to say they weren’t few, either, but this, Wonshik realised, recognising a few faces around, was the room for the VIPs.

Sanghyuk’s palm came to rest on the small of Wonshik’s back, and his lips grazed Wonshik’s ear as he spoke quietly, “We’ll go say hi to everyone else in an hour or so; first I have business to attend here. You are free to mingle whilst I see to that, and then I will come find you and we will spend some time here together, before showing ourselves in the banquet hall. There I plan for no more than half an hour, and then we’re off. How’s that, sweetheart?”

“Good,” Wonshik breathed. “That’s good.”

With a kiss and a cheeky pat of Wonshik’s ass, Sanghyuk left his side for whatever business he had to discuss with whomever. Wonshik didn’t mind much; Sanghyuk was a busy man, when all came to it. It wasn’t like Wonshik didn’t have friends, either. A quick survey of the room as he went to get himself a drink was all it took for him to spot two of said friends standing near a wall, talking quietly to each other and a woman. Wonshik waited for the woman to leave the pair before approaching them himself.

“Aaah, Wonshik,” Hakyeon greeted upon sight, stepping away from Taekwoon to hug Wonshik to the point of suffocation; Hakyeon was that kind of person. “Did you just get here? Where’s Sanghyuk?”

“Sanghyuk’s off to do business,” Wonshik explained, exchanging smiles and less life-threatening handshakes with Taekwoon. “We arrived no more than five minutes ago.”

Hakyeon tsked, shaking his head disapprovingly. “Always off to do business, that important brat. This is a party, not a business meeting.”

“Everything is a business meeting, hyung,” a cheerful voice butted in, and Wonshik glanced over his shoulder to see Hongbin and Jaehwan approaching. Jaehwan beamed at them. “You should know.”

“I do,” Hakyeon sniffed, acting for a moment like he wouldn’t accept Jaehwan’s greeting hug, but eventually caving in, like everyone knew he would. Wonshik snorted, amused at their antics.

Hakyeon and Hongbin were both owners of large corporations spread across the entirely of South Korea, powerful and rich; Sanghyuk was a shareholder. Jaehwan had it going for him as an employee directly under Hongbin. He had influence, as well, albeit not enough to be here alone; his relationship with Hongbin dealt him that privilege. Likewise, Taekwoon was Hakyeon’s companion, his silent shadow.

Jaehwan and Taekwoon belonged to respectively Hongbin and Hakyeon in the same way Wonshik belonged to Sanghyuk. There were contracts involved, meticulously shaped with the presence of an attorney to make sure no unfair deals were signed. It was an old practise, the contracts, and nowadays it happened rarely that anyone abused them, but it wasn’t unheard of.

Back when the contracts had been crafted for only the contractor’s gain, the contracted had had rights similar to that of a slightly upgraded slave. That had changed, naturally, over the course of time, and it was only a handful of years ago that contracts had by law been required to be written with witnesses and at least one attorney. These days, contracts were about as safe as could be. Any contract could be nullified on the spot by both contractor and contracted, albeit an attorney would always be required for the formal finishes, making sure everything progressed smoothly and fairly.

Not everyone was content with the changes, but few voiced those sentiments out loud. Taekwoon’s previous owner had been one of them. Of the opinion that once contracted, he was in his right to treat his _slave_ however he saw fit, he had fooled Taekwoon with sweet words and promises until Taekwoon was his.

It had been a scarring experience for Taekwoon, mentally and physically both. Wonshik had been told of the circumstances by Sanghyuk, later by Taekwoon himself. Once it dawned on Taekwoon what kind of man his owner was, he had confronted him, though not without first alerting the authorities, who had warned him against facing off the man alone. Taekwoon, ever stubborn, hadn’t listened, and as a result, the man had turned violent, and Taekwoon had suffered a few blows and kicks before police had stormed the place, but not before he got in a few blows, as well. The man had been sentenced with thirty years in prison with no chances of parole.

That was around the time when Hakyeon had come into the picture, proving himself worthy of Taekwoon’s trust. Taekwoon’s case was widely known, and as such it had come as a surprise for many when news was that Hakyeon had contracted him.

But Wonshik understood why. Hakyeon was support and love personified, and Taekwoon only ever allowed Hakyeon and close friends to touch him, unless it was a handshake or a pat on the shoulder. Those he could deal with, but little more than that and it would result in an unsettled, closed-off Taekwoon, and lord knew Hakyeon’s fury wasn’t anything Wonshik wished upon his worst enemies – not that he had any. The man was downright _scary_ when mad. At least, that was what Sanghyuk and Hongbin had confided in him; Wonshik hadn’t experienced it for himself. _Lucky_ , Hongbin had said, and nothing more.

Jaehwan, as far as Wonshik was aware, had had no owner before Hongbin, and was perfectly content with Hongbin – so content, indeed, that he had proposed to Hongbin not two months ago. Hongbin would never admit it out loud, but Wonshik swore he had seen tears well up in his eyes when Jaehwan had dropped to his knee in front of him, and his voice when he had said _yes_ had been suspiciously choked up.

The pair was inseparable, simply put, despite their differences. All the same: Wonshik had not yet met anyone capable of handling Jaehwan’s moods like Hongbin, and no one made Hongbin smile like Jaehwan did.

When they would tie the knot, Wonshik didn’t know. They didn’t seem to be in any hurry, and, really, Wonshik didn’t see a reason for them to be, either. There was time, and they loved each other. Whether their contract would be nullified upon marriage, well, that was up to them, as well. It wasn’t strictly necessary, but many chose so.

Twenty minutes later found the group seated around a table on comfy sofas, easily conversing over the muted music and the voices from other guests.

Wonshik startled when a hand fell heavily onto his shoulder, and when he looked up from Taekwoon’s smiling face, he was met with the same expression mirrored on Sanghyuk’s. Wonshik cut Taekwoon a betrayed glare for not telling him about Sanghyuk’s approach, which the elder blatantly chose to ignore in favour of leaning into Hakyeon’s embrace and pointedly looking away.

“And our youngling finally joins the party,” Jaehwan crooned, flashing Sanghyuk a smile. “For how long will you grace us with your presence, oh, great one?”

“Not another second if you keep that up, hyung,” Sanghyuk snorted, rounding the couch to plop down onto Wonshik’s lap. Wonshik wound an arm around Sanghyuk’s midriff and pulled him against his chest, efficiently locking him in place. Sanghyuk hummed, closing his palm around Wonshik’s hand and squeezing gently. “Missed me, sweetheart?”

Wonshik murmured his answer of affirmation into Sanghyuk’s back, before hitching his chin over Sanghyuk’s shoulder and narrowing his eyes at the amused expressions on his friends’ faces. “You all suck.”

Jaehwan’s eyes positively gleamed, but Hakyeon shut him up before he could make a shrewd remark with a well-aimed neck-chop that jostled Taekwoon, who turned a glare to Jaehwan. Jaehwan held up his hands, pulling Hongbin closer to be his human shield against Taekwoon’s ire.

“I’m the youngling, huh,” Sanghyuk drawled, eyeing Jaehwan pointedly. Jaehwan sniffed in faux-insult and cuddled Hongbin, who seemed to have submitted himself to Jaehwan’s octopus limbs.

“You kids’ antics aside,” Hakyeon tutted, “did your business meeting go well, Sanghyuk?”

Wonshik saw Sanghyuk’s smug smile from the corner of his eye, and felt his own lips widen. “Well, as a matter of fact,” Sanghyuk said, solemnly, “I managed to strike a deal with Park Hyoshin.”

Hongbin shoved Jaehwan off him to sit up straight, not minding Jaehwan’s wounded whine. “You what.”

Going by the lift of Hakyeon’s brow, even he was impressed by this development. “You can’t mean _the_ Park Hyoshin?”

“The one and only.” Sanghyuk grinned smugly. “I’m meeting with him in a fortnight to deal with the remaining formalities.”

“An agreement with Park Hyoshin will grant your business a significant international boost,” Wonshik mused, unable and unwilling to veil the slight awe in his voice. Sanghyuk had talked about an important upcoming meeting, sure, but that it would be today and with Park Hyoshin – Wonshik hadn’t known. This was _big_ , even for Sanghyuk. They all knew.

“This requires a toast,” he declared, and soon they were all provided with flutes holding some clear liquid – champagne, Wonshik deduced – and raising them into the air.

“For Sanghyuk,” said Hakyeon, “and a prosperous future.”

“For all of us,” Sanghyuk added. Glasses clinked as they toasted on that. Wonshik had been right: It was champagne.

“I can’t believe you landed yourself a deal with _Park Hyoshin_ ,” Hongbin moaned after downing the entire content of his flute. Jaehwan was there to cheerfully fill it again, and Hongbin downed that, too. Jaehwan looked all too pleased; Hongbin tended to become touchy when drunk, or at least inebriated, which Jaehwan never failed to take advantage of. “I’ve been trying that for two years.”

“I’ll put in a good word or two,” Sanghyuk purred, laughing at Hongbin’s unimpressed face.

Wonshik and Sanghyuk stayed around for another ten minutes before they bid their goodbyes and went to mingle. They greeted people, familiar faces and strangers alike, stopping now and then to exchange pleasantries with a selected few. Wonshik joined in where he could, but his interest lay not in business; it went without saying that that was Sanghyuk’s forte.

“Half an hour,” Sanghyuk reminded, taking Wonshik’s hand and leading him out of the VIP lounge. “We’ll make an appearance in the banquet hall, and then we’re going home.” Once in the hallway with the door closed behind them, Sanghyuk turned on Wonshik and slowly backed him against the wall, smiling all the while. “You see,” he continued, and his voice had dropped to a delicious whisper that sent a jolt of excitement through Wonshik, more effective than a shot of adrenaline, “I have plans for tonight, and those plans include you, me, and a bed.”

His hand snaked up Wonshik’s chest, grasping the tie resting there. His smile widened. “And this here.”

Wonshik’s mouth parted on a shaky exhale, finding himself incapable of looking away from Sanghyuk, a fact that seemed to please his lord. Sanghyuk in general seemed pleased when he coaxed such reactions out of Wonshik, when his words or actions had had the intended effect. Because Sanghyuk could be quite a smug bastard, but as it was, Wonshik loved that smug bastard a whole lot.

Alas, it had most likely – definitely – been Sanghyuk’s intention, but Wonshik found his focus faltering throughout the remainder of the evening, and whenever Sanghyuk caught him daydreaming, he brushed his fingers over his nape to coax a shiver through him, efficiently snapping him out of his stupor, or simply nudged him back into the present.

Sanghyuk seemed all too accomplished for being the reason behind Wonshik being like that, so in retaliation, Wonshik managed a few subtle but no less deliberate caresses that garnered a couple of heated looks from Sanghyuk.

His gaze held so much _promise_ for the evening ahead of them that Wonshik avoided eye contact for the duration of the party.

-

The drive home was executed mostly in silence, though Sanghyuk’s hand on Wonshik’s knee served as a reminder of what awaited them once they were within the four walls of their bedroom. Wonshik felt high-strung with anticipation, and wondered quietly to himself what kind of plans Sanghyuk had. There was no doubt about the nature behind them, certainly, but exactly _what_ …

Wonshik was dying to find out, but he played Sanghyuk’s game all the way home. There, they bid the chauffeur goodnight and proceeded inside, where a valet halted Sanghyuk for a word, and then – _then_ they were starting for the master bedroom, encountering no further interruptions.

“What have you planned?” Wonshik couldn’t help but ask once the door was closed behind them. Sanghyuk walked to stand in the middle of the room before turning around to face him, slowly, a small smile playing at his lips.

“You’ll see, sweetheart,” he murmured. He lifted his hand, palm up, beckoning Wonshik closer with a finger. Obediently, Wonshik came to stand in front of him, hands folded neatly, itching to touch, but knowing to wait for Sanghyuk’s instructions.

Sanghyuk eyed him from top to toe, humming and nodding to himself, before leaning in and catching Wonshik’s lower lip between his teeth, a playful glint in his eyes. Well, two could play that game, Wonshik thought.

With the wordless approval given, he reached around to splay his hands on Sanghyuk’s buttocks, pulling him against his crotch and surging in to kiss him; a firm kiss, nothing like the gentle ones they’d exchanged throughout the night. He wanted more. They both did.

Sanghyuk whined into his mouth, compliant and easy, and it was so rare for Sanghyuk to give him this, opening up like a flower in bloom at Wonshik’s every touch. He was so good at reading Wonshik, knowing exactly what he needed, whilst Wonshik trusted Sanghyuk to let him know what _he_ needed, if he didn’t take it himself.

“Undress me,” Sanghyuk panted, tugging at Wonshik’s clothes, but making no move to take them off. “ _Now_ , sweetheart.”

“No patience,” Wonshik tutted, earning a hard kiss for his taunts. But he did as he was bid, detaching himself from Sanghyuk’s mouth to pull the jacket down his broad shoulders and long arms, off, discarding it on the floor carelessly. Sanghyuk didn’t admonish him for it, so he continued undeterred, unknotting the tie and dropping it on the floor to begin the gruelling task of unbuttoning his lord’s oxford. He took his time, watching Sanghyuk’s chest expand beneath his hands with every breath he drew in.

With the shirt undone, he splayed his hands on Sanghyuk’s skin, savouring the soft warmth beneath them as he brought them up, up to Sanghyuk’s neck and down his shoulders, down his arms and taking the shirt with him. It, too, joined the jacket and the tie on the floor.

Sanghyuk’s skin was pale with few blemishes, his stomach clearly lined with the faint definition of abs. There was a tattoo adorning the left side of his torso, no wider than Wonshik’s palm, but just a little longer, an intricate design of black lines and swirls. He loved that tattoo, the only one Sanghyuk had, whereas Wonshik’s body was inked at least five different places.

He reached out, brushing the tips of his fingers over the tattoo and relishing the effect it had on Sanghyuk, the way his stomach muscles tensed. He dropped to his knees without missing a beat, his hands going for the flies and undoing them. Sanghyuk remained still, even as Wonshik ran his hand down his inner thigh, so Wonshik went ahead with getting rid of the socks before tugging his pants down to pool at his feet.

Sanghyuk stepped out from them, and when Wonshik looked up, his mouth was curled in a little grin. He had said _undress_ , which Wonshik figured meant the boxers went, as well; he was pleased to note that Sanghyuk was already half-hard. He reached out to dip his fingers beneath the waistline and gently tugged them off. Before him stood Sanghyuk, naked, and Wonshik got back on his feet.

“Very good,” Sanghyuk breathed, smiling at Wonshik as he leaned in to grasp his tie. Swiftly, he undid it and pulled in one end, until he held the piece of cloth in his hand.

“Now,” he said, tongue darting out to wet his lips – whether unconsciously or not, Wonshik wasn’t sure, but his eyes strayed to his lips all the same, “I want you to tie me up.”

Wonshik snapped to attention, wide eyes locking with Sanghyuk’s amused ones. “You want me to tie you up?” he repeated, blinking. The smile on Sanghyuk’s lips widened, the smug bastard was enjoying this, and his head dipped forward in a nod.

“Tie me up however you want,” he said, taking long strides towards the bed, “so long as I’m on my back on the mattress. You can do that, can’t you, sweetheart?”

Wonshik’s mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton as he crossed the room after Sanghyuk. The younger man had made himself comfortable on the mattress, looking up at Wonshik with a glint in his eyes that definitely meant he knew what his games were doing to Wonshik’s general sanity; he was good at that, driving Wonshik near mad with want. He swallowed, pausing at the foot of the bed to drink in the sight of his lover, spread out on the sheets so gorgeously.

The mattress dipped under his weight as he settled on his knees near Sanghyuk’s head, taking the tie from his outstretched hand. He eyed the fabric briefly, marvelling at the silky feel; the thought alone of Sanghyuk tied up with this was enough to make his cock stir beneath his pants. It would look good against Sanghyuk’s skin, he thought. He gathered Sanghyuk’s hands above his head, looping the tie a couple of times around his wrists, before attaching it to the headboard. That would do.

Despite everything, Sanghyuk was still smirking infuriatingly up at him when Wonshik straightened. They both knew who held the reins, even like this, but Wonshik couldn’t resist the temptation of teasing Sanghyuk a little, now that he had him spread out before him, restrained and vulnerable – a trick, that last one, though one Wonshik willingly let himself fall for. With his hand splayed on Sanghyuk’s sternum, feeling his pulse thrum beneath his palm, he deliberately ran it down towards his crotch, repositioning himself on the bed to be able to touch the soft skin of Sanghyuk’s thighs. He loved Sanghyuk’s thighs, thick and strong, and silently promised to get back to them as his fingers dipped between the cleft of Sanghyuk’s ass to prod at his hole.

There was a deep intake of breath from Sanghyuk, and Wonshik glanced over his shoulder at his lover, seeing him with his eyes closed. He was pulling a little in the restraints, but he hadn’t said anything yet, so, without warning, Wonshik grabbed a hold of one of Sanghyuk’s lovely thighs and hoisted it over his shoulder just as he pushed two fingers inside Sanghyuk’s body, and was rewarded with a bit-off moan. Burying his fingers to the knuckles inside Sanghyuk, he was pleased to note that he was still loosened from earlier.

With his fingers he set a thorough pace, retracting them to the point of his nails scraping against the rim and then shoving them back inside hard, watching in fascination Sanghyuk’s hole sucking in the digits like it was made for it. Wonshik nearly held his breath as he fucked Sanghyuk with his fingers for a little bit before withdrawing entirely, catching on the rim with his thumb to appreciate the reddened hole.

When he looked at Sanghyuk again, he was met with a lidded stare and dark eyes. “Is that all?” Sanghyuk demanded, wiggling his butt. “Don’t you want to touch? You may touch all of me, sweetheart.”

“Should’ve gagged you, now that we’re at it,” Wonshik murmured, eyeing the tie on the floor a little ways from them pointedly. He reached for the nightstand to grab a tissue for his fingers.

“Ah, but.” Sanghyuk smiled prettily up at him, arching his back off the mattress with the cunning of a fox; he knew well how to exploit Wonshik’s weaknesses for his own gain. “You like it when I beg, don’t you?”

It gave Wonshik a pause. He – all right, perhaps, maybe, he kind of wanted to hear Sanghyuk beg. He was so good at that, after all. Sometimes, when he lost himself, what should have been demands came out as pleas, and other times, they dropped generously from his mouth, sweetly whimpered like a siren song that Wonshik would follow blindly into the sea.

“Do you want me to beg, Wonshik?” Sanghyuk’s voice had dropped to a whisper, lips curling upwards in a little smirk. “Is that what you want? Should I beg for your mouth and hands on me?”

Wonshik swung one leg over Sanghyuk so he could straddle him, splaying his hands on Sanghyuk’s firm chest and rocking his hips against his arousal to hear him gasp. “That’s better,” Sanghyuk said in an exhale, eyes fluttering shut. “Touch me, sweetheart, kiss me –”

Wonshik needed little encouragement; he dipped down to catch Sanghyuk’s mouth, kissing him eagerly. He braced his hands on Sanghyuk’s shoulders, pushing down as he pried open Sanghyuk’s lips and swallowed his moan. Sanghyuk tasted fresh, and a little of something sweet; the champagne from the party, probably.

Sanghyuk was pliant beneath him, as eager as Wonshik and giving back just as good as Wonshik gave. Wonshik drew small senseless patterns on Sanghyuk’s shoulder with his thumb while they kissed, until they were both panting from a lack of oxygen.

Wonshik pulled back, enjoying the sight of Sanghyuk straining his neck to try to follow him and then making a soft noise of displeasure when Wonshik stayed out of reach. He flopped back onto the pillow, closing his eyes, and Wonshik came back down to start mouthing at Sanghyuk’s jaw, little nipples left in his wake until he attached his mouth to his throat to start sucking a bruise into the pale skin. He was quite fond of leaving those, his own branding on Sanghyuk’s skin, letting everyone know to whom he belonged. Touching days old bruises to hear Sanghyuk’s breath hitch was an added bonus that Wonshik abused.

Sanghyuk tipped his head to allow Wonshik more skin to work with, and so he did, nipping and licking at the fresh red mark that would be a pretty purple come morning, before moving on to an unmarred spot at his neck and lavishing it with the same treatment. His hands touched every inch of skin within reach, relishing the firmness of Sanghyuk’s hard-earned stomach and the softness of his inner thighs.

His thighs.

Wonshik scooted down to sit on Sanghyuk’s legs, hands trailing down his sides as he bent forward to put his mouth to the juncture between Sanghyuk’s thigh and hip, his cock curving against Wonshik’s cheek. It drew a low noise from Sanghyuk, one that Wonshik ignored in favour of more imminent matters, such as his desire to make a few marks here, as well; Sanghyuk bruised so wonderfully easily, after all, and his thighs were a favourite place of Wonshik’s to mar. He pushed apart Sanghyuk’s legs, until it had to be stinging with the stretch, and then made sure they remained in that position as he busied his mouth with Sanghyuk’s inner thigh.

Having Sanghyuk like this – it was a rare treat for Wonshik, and he wanted to make the most of it while he could. Sanghyuk could take it away from him any moment, and he would, eventually. Even someone like Sanghyuk had a breaking point, and after their endeavours earlier that evening, Wonshik highly doubted Sanghyuk would let him have him again.

No. No, Sanghyuk had something specific in mind, and even now Wonshik was singing his tune, playing his game. He was a puppet, Sanghyuk the puppeteer, and Wonshik loved every minute of it. Sanghyuk had never failed him, had never let him down, was always attentive and generous, so caring, and Wonshik just wanted to please him. So long as Sanghyuk was smiling, brightly and without restraint – that was enough for him.

Wonshik was positively abuzz with anticipation, and the layers of fabric covering his body were a real pain. It was getting too stuffy, too hot. He would much rather be naked, be able to feel Sanghyuk against his stomach and arms and legs. Besides, it was getting pretty tight inside his boxers.

“My lord,” he murmured against Sanghyuk’s thigh, nipping gently at the newest mark. “May I undress?”

He looked up at Sanghyuk, gaze fixing on the red tint on the man’s cheekbones and his parted mouth, his half-lidded eyes, his hands clutching the tie in a vice-like grip. Sanghyuk was quiet as he seemed to ponder the question, and then he nodded his assent.

When he spoke, there was no trace of the strain Wonshik was starting to feel beneath his hands, the muscles in Sanghyuk’s legs quivering ever so slightly. “Undress,” he said, swiping his tongue over his lips as he considered Wonshik hungrily, “but leave on your dress shirt, unbuttoned. And fetch the lube.”

Wonshik went for the lube first, taking it from the drawer in the nightstand – where the contract lay, protected – and then resumed his earlier position, straddling Sanghyuk’s hips as he discarded the lube on the side of the bed for now.

He started with the blazer, keeping his eyes on Sanghyuk’s face as he popped the buttons and shrugged off the article of clothing. He dropped it onto the floor and got to work with the slacks. It required a little more work and shuffling around before they joined the blazer, and his boxers followed soon after. His socks were last to join the pile on the floor.

The oxford was silky against his thighs, reaching just a little below his hipline and brushing against both of their aligned cocks, which was as torturous for Wonshik as it was for Sanghyuk, probably – only, Wonshik could get himself off, if he so wished, and didn’t mind the repercussions. He made quick work of the buttons in the shirt, exposing his chest to Sanghyuk’s dark eyes.

“Kiss me,” Sanghyuk said lowly, and Wonshik did, blunt nails skirting over Sanghyuk sensitive sides and rejoicing the tiny shiver that went through him. He removed his lips from Sanghyuk’s to trace his nipples with his tongue until they hardened, and then kissed his way up to Sanghyuk’s clavicles, briefly licking at one of the fresh hickeys on his neck.

Sanghyuk’s body temperature always tended to run hotter than Wonshik’s – he served as Wonshik’s personal furnace during cold nights – and right now it was burning. Wonshik took great pride in that. A bead of sweat slid down Sanghyuk’s temple and disappeared into his hairline.

Sanghyuk snapped him out of thoughts. “I want you to touch yourself,” he said. When Wonshik looked up, Sanghyuk’s gaze was heavy on him. “Touch yourself, sweetheart. Put on a show for me.”

Wonshik nodded unnecessarily and moved to sit between Sanghyuk’s legs. He lifted his gaze to Sanghyuk, wordlessly daring him to look away – not that he would, especially not after specifically asking this of him – as he made himself comfortable on his knees, spreading his legs a little wider; he saw Sanghyuk’s eyes briefly dropping to his cock, curving proudly up against his abdomen. He bit down on his bottom lip, breathing in deeply at the lust that coursed through him. Putting himself on display for Sanghyuk was a kink they had explored before.

Sanghyuk’s eyes were dark when Wonshik slipped his hands behind the sides of his shirt, pushing the fabric to the side and running his hands down his stomach, languidly, like they had all the time in the world. Like Wonshik wouldn’t be reduced to a whimpering mess if Sanghyuk kept this up for long.

He dipped his hands between his legs, dragging his nails over his thighs and sighing, head tipping backwards and eyes falling shut. It wasn’t so much his own caresses that heated up the blood beneath his skin, but rather the awareness of Sanghyuk’s stare, watching him touch himself. It sent fire coursing through his veins, and he wrapped a hand around his throbbing length, desperately needing some sort of relief. With the knowledge that Sanghyuk didn’t want him to come yet, hadn’t permitted it, a persistent reminder in the back of his head, he started pumping, slowly, loosely, and bit down a small whimper.

“Don’t,” Sanghyuk admonished, sounding slightly winded himself. Wonshik considered it a small victory. “Be vocal for me, sweetheart.”

The moan that Wonshik gave was more a reaction to Sanghyuk’s words than anything else. He kept one hand wrapped lightly around his arousal and lifted the other to his throat, pressing a couple of fingers against a faded hickey there. It coaxed a shiver from him, a whimper slipping from his lips as he looked up to meet Sanghyuk’s eyes.

He ran his fingers gently across his throat, skirting over his collarbone, down to his chest to squeeze one nipple. With a sharp inhale, he did it again, tweaking the nub between the pads of his fingers, tugging –

Sanghyuk was talking, his voice husky with desire; Wonshik recognised that tone, and trembled. “The lube, Wonshik. Coat two of your fingers.” As Wonshik fumbled with the bottle, popping it open, Sanghyuk added, “I want to watch you fuck yourself open on them.”

Wonshik faltered, spilling a few drops of lube on his knee, a whine stuck in his throat somewhere. He couldn’t look at Sanghyuk as he drizzled the clear liquid onto his fingers, smearing it between them, and then put the bottle away. Reaching behind himself, he spread his ass cheeks for easier access with the clean hand, and prodded at his hole with the lube-coated digits.

A flush had risen to his cheeks, extending to his ears and down his chest, he knew, and lifted his gaze to Sanghyuk’s at the same time he pushed the fingers into himself. It was an easy slide, really, so he didn’t bother being patient, didn’t want to be careful when he was so used to this that two digits hardly felt like a stretch. Nothing would ever compare to Sanghyuk’s girth pushing inside him, stretching him deliciously; the memory alone tore a breathy moan from him.

He set a rapid pace with his fingers, teeth gnawing at his lower lip, eyes looking pleadingly at Sanghyuk, who coolly stared back. Wonshik whined, craving more than just two fingers, he was _ready_ , God _damn it_ –

“Add another.”

Wonshik didn’t hesitate, shoving a third finger inside alongside the rest and savouring the slight burn of being stretched, _finally_. His breath hitched as he rolled his hips down onto his fingers, his cock leaking pre-come and brushing against Sanghyuk’s with the motion. Some of it probably stuck on the hem of his shirt. Fuck, he prayed Sanghyuk wasn’t in the mood to drag this out. He wasn’t so sure he would be able to.

He tried to steer clear of his sweet spot to the best of his abilities, in case it would be a while until Sanghyuk would let him come, and knowing from experience that it would be spectacularly unwise to bring himself to the point where a few sparks could set him off.

“Another.”

“My lord –”

“ _Another._ ”

Wonshik let out a whine, tempted to protest further. _He didn’t require more prepping_ – but Sanghyuk knew that. Of course Sanghyuk knew that. He couldn’t _not_ know that. Sanghyuk knew him inside out, after their time together, and he _knew_ Wonshik relished the burn of being thoroughly stretched with a cock, feeling too full and yet gagging for more.

But orders were orders, and Wonshik was nothing if not good at obeying them.

Biting down hard on his lower lip, he wiggled his hips, spread his legs a little wider, and pushed in the fourth finger. The muscles in his thighs were starting to complain, but he had always been partial to a little pain in his sex life. Welcomed it.

“Kiss me,” Sanghyuk whispered.

Wonshik bent down, supporting himself with one hand and kissing Sanghyuk desperately. He panted into his mouth, Sanghyuk hungrily swallowing every noise he slipped as he rocked back against his fingers again and again.

“Please,” he babbled, nipping at Sanghyuk’s upper lip pleadingly, “ _please_.”

“Ride me, sweetheart,” Sanghyuk said hoarsely. “Take my cock, darling, and fuck yourself on it. Remember lube.”

Wonshik almost sobbed in relief, swiftly drying off his fingers in a clean tissue before reaching for the lube once more and pouring a generous amount into his palm. Sanghyuk inhaled sharply when Wonshik wrapped his hand around his stiff cock, smearing it in the smooth substance, and held it firmly as he aligned his hips above it.

When he sank down, swallowing up all of Sanghyuk’s cock at once, they both groaned, Wonshik’s eyes slipping closed as he caught himself with his palm on Sanghyuk’s chest. He suddenly felt weak, the pleasure of finally being filled nearly flooring him. The burn was _delicious_ , oh, he loved it, had craved it for hours, and he lifted his hips until the crown of Sanghyuk’s cock caught on his rim before sinking back down and moaning brokenly.

“Ride me like you mean it,” Sanghyuk bit out, canting his hips and making Wonshik keen. “Come now, sweetheart –” he punctuated it with another firm thrust that had Wonshik crying out, “– _move_.”

Wonshik did.

He set a nice pace, fast and hard, and whimpered and whined and moaned and keened nearly every time Sanghyuk’s cock penetrated him. He fisted his hands against Sanghyuk’s stomach, tensed with arousal and restraint, and clenched tightly around Sanghyuk in some feeble attempt to punish Sanghyuk a little for making him wait so long.

Sanghyuk gave a startled little gasp, and rocked his hips in retaliation.

“Remember,” he hissed, breathlessly, “that you aren’t allowed to come before I say so. _Remember,_ Wonshik.”

“I _know_ ,” Wonshik groused, wanting to curse out Sanghyuk, because he was so close, and his legs were starting to hurt, he was tiring, yet his smug ass lover expected him to keep going for – how long? He whimpered, intent on pleasing Sanghyuk. He couldn’t disappoint him. He had to keep going for as long as Sanghyuk wanted, and he couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ , come before Sanghyuk told him he could.

God, he hoped Sanghyuk would have mercy on him.

He took Sanghyuk’s cock obediently, and he knew he was good at it, dimly wondered how long Sanghyuk would last – wondered if Sanghyuk would even let him come, but Wonshik hadn’t done something to deserve that denial, had he? He didn’t think so. He hoped he hadn’t.

“My lord,” he gasped, “ _Sanghyuk_ –” His thighs, his legs, burned, quivered, his entire body was trembling with need. “I _can’t_ –”

“A little longer,” Sanghyuk hushed, bucking his hips and making Wonshik cry out, “just a little longer. You look so _good_ like this, Wonshik. I know you can do it. For me, sweetheart.”

Wonshik whimpered, but didn’t stop. He kept up the pace, and when he started to falter for real, Sanghyuk told him to untie his wrists. Wonshik did it, breath hitching when he leant across Sanghyuk with his cock still buried in his ass, and he fumbled with the tie, undoing the knots –

Sanghyuk sat up with a suddenness that took Wonshik aback – and sent a shudder through them both – and seized his jaw between his fingers. “Look at me,” he commanded. Wonshik almost didn’t, grasping desperately at his shoulders, heart pounding behind his ribcage. “Good. Don’t look away, sweetheart.”

Arms wound around Wonshik’s waist, holding him still in Sanghyuk’s lap, and Wonshik tried, he _tried_ to follow the order. But it was almost too much, and soon he pressed his forehead into Sanghyuk’s shoulder as he rocked his hips into Wonshik, quickly setting a pace that tore more moans and grunts from Wonshik. Thankfully, Sanghyuk did not seem too worried about the lack of obedience, lost in his own arousal. His hand came to rest at the back of Wonshik’s head, one strong arm still keeping him in place as he fucked him.

The oxford was sticking to Wonshik’s skin, wet with sweat, and it was uncomfortable, but Wonshik wasn’t in a state of mind to really focus on that. Not now.

“If you can come untouched,” Sanghyuk panted into his ear, “you may.”

With the permission granted, Wonshik laid his hand on Sanghyuk’s shoulder blades, nails biting into his skin, and let go, allowing the orgasm to wash over him, sweet and hot and perfect and briefly stealing away his voice.

The aftermath left him panting, feeling almost dizzy. It belatedly registered in him that he was being shoved onto the mattress, wrists gathered above his head in a tight grip. Sanghyuk was on him, grunting as he rutted against him ruthlessly, deaf to Wonshik’s high keens because it was too much, too much, _too much_ – but, lord, did Wonshik crave it, and Sanghyuk knew it and never failed to deliver.

“ _Sanghyuk,_ ” he gasped, throwing back his head and arching his back as Sanghyuk’s cock buried deeply in him, “ _please, please_ –”

One more thrust, and then Sanghyuk met his end, as well, spilling his load inside of Wonshik. He collapsed atop him when he was done, chest heaving from exertion and sweat clinging to his skin, eyes closed. Feeling boneless beneath the weight of Sanghyuk, Wonshik absently lapped at his throat, salt hitting his taste buds. He hummed, pleased. Satiated. His body tingled.

Sanghyuk moved above him, pulling out gently and kissing Wonshik tiredly when he moaned. He sat up, eyes raving over Wonshik’s naked, spent body, a spark of hunger still there in his gaze. Wonshik shivered under it. Sanghyuk’s lips curled, and Wonshik’s breath hitched when Sanghyuk’s fingers dipped between the cleft of his ass, two fingertips slipping into his sensitive hole. He shuddered.

“I would have you again, if we weren’t both exhausted,” Sanghyuk mused, shoving his fingers deeper; in spite of everything, Wonshik’s legs fell open for him, whimpering when he curled his fingers inside him.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Sanghyuk breathed, bending down to swipe his free hand over Wonshik’s cheeks. “Oh, you’re in tears. You’re so good, Wonshik, sweetheart, so _good_. So good for me.”

“I love you,” Wonshik sniffed, feeling dangerously close to start crying – again, apparently. He hadn’t noticed he’d been crying. “I love you.”

“I know,” Sanghyuk soothed, hands coming up to cup Wonshik’s jaw, kissing him gently. “I love you, too.”

-

Wonshik came to slowly to the feeling of something wet pressing against his throat. Lips, he realised, sighing blithely. Sanghyuk’s lips. He wanted to sink into the mattress, become one with it. It was so soft, and he felt sore.

“We have to get up, Wonshik,” Sanghyuk murmured. Wonshik made a sound of protest. Like shit they had to get up. It was Sunday. Not even Sanghyuk worked on Sundays. “We have four hours until we have to be at the airport.”

Wonshik stilled. Pursed his mouth. Pried one eye open. Was met with Sanghyuk’s face, and a bright, endeared smile. “What?”

“We’re going on vacation. Two weeks.” Sanghyuk’s smile widened impossibly. “You’ll have time to sleep on the flight, or while tanning on the beach. Hawaii is lovely, this time of year.”

“Oh.” Wonshik opened the other eye and blinked up at Sanghyuk. “Really?”

“Yep,” Sanghyuk said brightly. “If you don’t like Hawaii, we can always change –”

“Hawaii is fine,” Wonshik quickly cut in, throwing his arms around Sanghyuk’s neck and pulling him down for a kiss. “So long as I’m with you, really.”

“You’re such a sap, Wonshik,” Sanghyuk huffed, laughing. “I wanted to go somewhere with you. I’ve been busy preparing for this deal with Park Hyoshin, and I figured, with it in the bag, we deserve some time alone somewhere nice before I get busy again. I wanted to treat you.”

“That sounds nice,” Wonshik said with a soft smile. “I’m looking forward to it.”

“I also have another idea,” Sanghyuk said, casually.

“What is it?”

Sanghyuk’s eyes shone, and he kissed Wonshik again, his teeth grazing just a bit of Wonshik’s skin this time. “What are your thoughts on joining the mile high club?”

**Author's Note:**

> I came to three important conclusions writing this.
> 
> 1: I apparently cannot do smut that doesn't have dom/sub undertones.  
> 2: I seem to have a thing for bottom!Wonshik.  
> 3: I seem to have a thing for top!Sanghyuk.
> 
> If you have any questions, ask away and I'll answer. Also, if you catch any typos neither my beta nor I have caught, or have other forms of constructive critique, please let me know so that I can edit and improve my writing!
> 
> Kudos are loved, and comments may save characters in future works by me ♥ ♥
> 
> Thank you for reading, dears!
> 
> (I am working on a fic in the hopes of uploading it on the 24th of December, as a nice little gift to you all. Here's to hoping I can finish it in time!)


End file.
